Blame It on the Rain
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: Post-finale fluff. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski get caught in the rain. And then they get caught in each other. Charah.


Author's Note: This takes place after the finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Hope you lot enjoy it. :)

* * *

"You know, if we had a dog, we would make the perfect picture right now."

Sarah just smiled softly, fighting back a shiver from the chill of the night air. She'd felt worse cold than this. This was Southern California, for God's sake. And a Southern Californian winter was what the summer felt like in other parts of the world. The winters she'd borne during her time with the CIA had sometimes been horrific, huddled in dilapidated a hut to keep from freezing to death in Siberia…just about anywhere in Russia, really.

And part of her was a little ashamed of the fact that weather in the low fifties could make her shiver. Mostly, though, she couldn't help being glad. It was more meaningful than that. Her body had gotten used to this weather…and maybe she had somehow lost her immunity to the cold living here all these years. Because this place was her home now.

She was settled here. Completely and totally settled.

And it felt amazing.

"We're not getting a dog, Chuck." Sarah squeezed herself even closer to his side, both of her arms hooked around his left one.

"Whyyy?" he almost whined. "It'd be so great!"

"That's a whole lot of responsibility I'm not prepared for just yet, honey." She watched her husband's gaze drop down to the sidewalk, his features downcast. And she knew it wasn't exactly the sort of thing he wanted to hear from her. If she wasn't ready for a dog, she certainly wasn't ready to have a child.

Losing her memories had put a wrench in a lot of the things they'd planned on before Quinn. And it hurt her to think about, but she refused to compromise in this. Until she was completely ready to take that giant step forward again, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't. Just because she'd been ready before, didn't mean she should jump into something that terrified her. Chuck and their future child deserved better than a wife and mother trying to compensate. Trying to catch up to the woman she was before by jumping the gun.

"Just remember, Chuck. If we want to go out all day long and not come home until the next day, spend the night somewhere in a hotel room spur of the moment or something…we can do that now. If we had a dog, we'd be forced to come home to feed it and let it go out to the bathroom and make sure it wasn't tearing up our home."

"I know," he relented, sending her a soft smile and leaning in to kiss her temple gently. "I'm just saying. We're both such good looking individuals. Can you just imagine if we had a beautiful golden retriever walking next to us? We'd stop traffic."

His big grin was back on his face and she laughed. "I'll consider it, Chuck. But I think it's better to get a dog after a baby."

She felt him tense a little, and she knew he was trying his best not to get overly excited. "Why's that?"

Another gust of wind blew past them as they walked down the sidewalk in their neighborhood. The moon was hidden behind the approaching rain clouds, but the streetlights illuminated the sidewalk enough for them to be comfortable. It also helped that they lived in something of a suburb. Which was strange for the ex-spy in and of itself. She lived in a suburb with her husband.

"I-I just think…when we have a baby, that'll mean we're in a place where we're ready for responsibility, you know? We'll already be in responsible parent mode, we'll already be on twenty four hour baby duty. Having a dog after that will be a walk in the park, so to speak. And I read this thing about little kids who grow up with animals. They have robust immune systems or something. So that's where I stand on that."

When she peered up at him, he blinked slowly, and then he smiled that Chuck smile that flooded her chest with warmth and made her toes curl. And she wondered if that feeling would last forever. And then she didn't wonder, because she knew it would. The love she felt for him would only grow stronger as time went on, because as they said, history speaks for itself. The obstacles they'd overcome…It wasn't just that they had stayed together, that their love remained untarnished. Instead it had grown stronger. It was unheard of.

Or maybe it wasn't unheard of for normal people.

But for con artist's daughter turned CIA agent Sarah Walker, it _was _unheard of. Unbelievable. It was a dream she didn't dare to dream for herself.

"That's sound logic, Mrs. Bartowski," he said quietly, putting his free hand on one of hers clutching his arm.

"I'm glad you think so, Mr. Walker." This time, she went up on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. "It's getting cold, huh?"

Chuck pulled his arm out of her grip only to drape it over her shoulders and pull her close to his side. She was immediately much warmer as she wound her own arms around his torso. "Wanna go back?"

"I don't know. There's something peaceful about our neighborhood in the dark, don't you think so?"

"Ummm…"

Sarah giggled. "Nobody else is out here because it's probably going to rain. So it's just us. And it's dark and quiet. You can see in some of the windows, people watching TV on their couches, kids playing on the floor until they're sent to bed, a husband and wife doing dishes in the kitchen…"

"Wow. I didn't know you were such a voyeur."

She playfully bit his chin. "Shut up. You know what I mean. It's peaceful."

He laughed and gave her a loving squeeze. "I do. And it is."

"Maybe we should go home, though. I feel like I've sufficiently walked off your salmon and fettucini to be able to function like a regular human being again. Also, it's gonna rain any minute."

"You like the rain, though."

"Only when it's convenient. And right now it isn't convenient because I plan on getting cozy on my couch with my man and a thick blanket."

"And Blade Runner."

"Blade Runner?" She sent him a look.

"Yeah! Blade Runner is perfect for a rainy night!"

"Do you really want to spend your night watching a dystopian film?"

"Honestly, I don't care what we watch as long as we get to cuddle." His cheesy, massive grin made her chuckle. Sometimes she wondered if he said things like that because he was teasing her with his corniness, or if he'd teased so much that it was something he did seriously now without even realizing it. Like when you made fun of a silly phrase so much that it became a part of your vernacular without your noticing.

Maybe this was a question she would've known the answer to before. Or maybe not.

It didn't matter.

What mattered was that they were here, standing still on the sidewalk, peering at each other under a streetlight in their neighborhood. And the air was getting chillier, but his hands were cupping her face and she just felt so wonderful looking into his brown eyes, knowing that he was hers, in spite of everything they'd been put through, everything she'd put him through—though he hated it when she said the last part out loud.

She wrapped herself around him and kissed him tenderly, pressing her front against his and squeezing his torso tightly.

And then she felt a drop on her cheek. And another and another. Big, sloppy drops. Until suddenly they came down faster and faster.

"Woops!" Chuck laughed as he pulled back from the kiss and looked up to the clouds above them.

Sarah grabbed his hand and they ran, chucking and giggling as their shoes pounded against the sidewalk. She tugged him through a shortcut, marveling at how there were already puddles forming in this alleyway, squinting through the downpour as she leapt over them.

"Converse are bad rain shoes!" she heard Chuck yell from beside her and she only laughed harder, watching him pitch to the side a little as he slipped.

He caught himself before she had time to react and they surged out of the alley onto their street.

It didn't matter how fast they ran anymore. They were both dripping wet, their hair clinging to their faces, Chuck's canvas sneakers most likely soaked through. He would always be a nerd, and that extended to his impractical choice of footwear when the incoming clouds obviously forecasted rain.

They finally reached their two-story home and hurried under the small covered porch while Chuck grappled with his slippery house key in the front door's lock.

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski spilled into the entryway, dripping everywhere, panting between laughter as Sarah slammed the door shut behind them and locked it, collapsing back against it and looking at the ceiling.

"Well, it's raining."

She laughed harder at Chuck's declaration and turned to melt into his front, holding his arms tightly in her wet hands. His chest bounced against her cheek as he chuckled and then he pulled back and started unbuttoning her coat.

The adrenaline of their mad dash for home was still rocketing through her veins as she looked up at him, his hair much curlier from the rain, water dripping from his chin, leaking down his neck and disappearing beneath his button-up collar.

Sarah watched as another drop slid down his neck and she leaned up to set her lips to his skin there, her tongue flicking against the droplet and licking his warm throat. His body seized under her ministrations and she felt him swallow against her lips. Then she slowly dragged her mouth up his neck to beneath his chin, up his jaw line, until he turned his head and met her in a fiery kiss.

She could feel his hands slide under her coat and splay against her waist, tugging her against him so that their hips were pressed together.

Within moments, she had his jacket off of his shoulders and on the floor, ripping her own off and toeing out of her boots. Chuck's shoes proved to be more difficult as he struggled to untie them with his cold, slippery fingers.

When he cursed under his breath, she let out a panting laugh and grabbed his arms to force him to stand up so that she could kneel at his feet and untie them for him. She did her best to be patient and efficient at the task, trying to resist the overwhelming desire rocketing through her. His shoes were off then, lying by his jacket, and the married couple were haphazardly moving towards the staircase, undressing each other along way, fingers fiddling with buttons, tugging at cotton, unclasping jeans, unzipping.

Chuck rounded her body halfway up the stairs, his strong, bare arms damp but wonderful against her skin as he clung to her. She set her hands to his upper back and squeezed, turning her face into his hair and opening her eyes. There was a trail of clothing from the front door to the stairs, shirts, sweaters, her hair tie, and her jeans lying on the nearby step where she'd kicked them off.

She pushed a hand into the opening at the front of his jeans and grabbed him in her fist, hearing his low groan in her ear and feeling goosebumps cascading over her skin. "Oh, Chuck…"

With another squeeze of his member, she found herself hoisted against him and she was forced to remove her hand, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him carry her the rest of the way upstairs. His hair was so mussed and adorable, and his breathing was labored from unfulfilled lust, and she was struck anew with the power of her husband's lanky body.

He wasn't even close to as physically strong as some of the men she'd met in her lifetime. And it didn't matter even a little. Because he _was _strong. Strong enough to carry her around. Strong enough to run with her in the mornings or early evenings when she asked him to. But most importantly, his strength came from within. In that way, he was the strongest man she'd ever known.

Chuck Bartowski hadn't just waited for her to come around after she lost five years' worth of memories. He hadn't sat moping and making her feel awful. He had fought for her, alongside her. He was there for her if she needed him, even as she knew she didn't deserve it. And he'd made her realize anew that maybe she did deserve it. That she was different. He'd helped her grow and find herself before, and this time, that growth had come about even faster. It took a couple of months rather than five years.

When he muttered her name against her neck, she kissed his temple and slid her fingers into his wet hair. Ever since their first time making love after her memory loss, she found every new experience with her husband to be just as thrilling as the last, if not more so. At first she'd been unsettled by the ease with which he'd found the spots that drove her mad. There were little things he'd known to do, the tiniest things that she hadn't even been aware of herself at the time, that gave her pleasure like nothing else ever had. It was strange, realizing that he knew more about what she liked than she did. Knowing they'd had an extremely intimate relationship, that he had spent years learning these things about her. And she'd been hurt when she remembered that she didn't know any of those things about him anymore. Whatever she had cultivated, learned, perfected about their sex life was lost along with all of her other memories.

And while some of those other memories had filtered back to her here and there, she'd had to rediscover Chuck from scratch.

Then again, it hadn't entirely been a hardship. And he'd surprised her numerous times and in the best way possible—

Her thoughts halted as he did something delicious with his tongue.

She heard herself emit a groan as his hot mouth opened against her collarbone and his teeth gently nipped at her.

As he pushed into their bedroom, his fingers undid the clasp of her bra and she tugged the garment off of her arms, tossing it off to the side somewhere. And then she clung to him tighter, smashing her breasts into his chest, feeling his dark smattering of hair against her soft skin, her nipples hardening and her lower half tightening against his.

And then he laid her down on their bed and crawled over her, grinning happily and causing her to giggle. Chuck's lips were on her neck then, her face, back down to her shoulders, her collarbone, and finally his mouth closed around her nipple, sucking lightly and then flicking with his tongue. His hand moved up to knead her other breast, rubbing that nipple between his fingers. His name was on her lips as she dropped her head to the mattress and let her eyes close. It felt so good she thought she might just melt into the bed and disappear through the other side to seep into the floor.

Her need for her husband was like a roaring flame between her legs and she couldn't handle this anymore.

"Pants," she gasped, forcibly tugging him up her body by his arms, meeting his heated gaze with one of her own. "Take them off."

She heard him swallow and bit her cheek to keep from laughing at him, not wanting to spoil the burning, desperate lusty air between them. He staggered up from the bed and pushed his pants down to his ankles, stepping out of them and climbing over her again.

Sarah immediately buried her hand down the front of his boxers, her fingers curling around his sex so that he whimpered her name. It was a sound that would thrill her 'til the end of her days, she knew. Her name on his lips, his voice dripping with desire and need.

With a grin that made him blink a few times it was so wide and bright, she let him take her arm and pull her hand away from where she was squeezing his member. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and gave a little tug. She took his meaning, arching her back so that he could pull them down her legs and discard them over the side of the bed. "Beautiful," he mumbled, smiling down at her in adoration. Sarah smiled back and curled her finger, waiting for him to crawl closer so that she could push his boxers over his ass and down his legs.

Chuck kicked them off himself, lacking grace certainly, but it wasn't without its adorableness. He seemed a little desperate now, rushing back to her, his lips tracing a rough pattern over her neck and up her jaw. "I want you," he grumbled against her skin. "I want you so bad."

"You have me," Sarah assured him, pulling his body down so that every hard plane of his body rubbed hotly against hers.

He buried himself inside of her with one long thrust, one hand braced against the mattress and the other squeezing her thigh. Sarah let out a breathy moan, turning her face to smile into the duvet they'd neglected to pull back in their hurry.

Chuck was moving against her quickly, his thrusts just as powerful as they were fast. The sounds he made dripped of desperation, his lips moving against her cheek as he breathed her name.

Sarah whined, wrapping her arms tightly around him, following with her legs around his waist, and she arched her back. Chuck's mouth was against her neck then, nipping and kissing and licking down to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. "Oh, I love you," she panted. "I love you."

And then he slowed his pace a little, as if he found some semblance of control, and decided to prolong their love-making after all. Sarah placed her heels at the edge of the mattress, considering how helter-skelter they were on the bed, and used that to meet her husband's deep thrusts, making them even deeper.

Chuck groaned against her jaw and she turned her face to capture his lips in a hot kiss, their tongues meeting and stroking in time with their lower halves.

When his hand slid between her and the mattress, squeezing her ass cheek as he plunged his cock deep inside of her, the mounting tension in her lower belly shattered and she trembled, his name on her lips in a high-pitched squeak.

Her climax surged through her, causing her to shudder, her chest to heave, her eyes to shut tightly as she clung so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Chuck made his thrusts gentle, stroking so tenderly and slowly that it was just what she needed to prolong the sensations cascading through her. The intense shiver down her back, the way electricity trilled at her toes and zoomed up her legs, through her torso, down her arms to her fingers, and back up again to her head.

And then she went limp, breathing hard, shivering in the cool air of the room, her body covered in a sheen of moisture from both the rain that had drenched them on the run home and the sweat of physical exertion.

When Sarah could move again, she turned her face into his neck and lifted a hand to rest on his upper back. She kneaded his muscles there, then gently raked her nails down his spine, over his skin, feeling his body tense with a shiver above her. She stopped at his lower back and kneaded there. There was tension in him still, because he hadn't finished as she had, Sarah knew. Chuck was a giving lover, sometimes that meant they didn't climax together.

As amazing as it was when they simultaneously climaxed, this way gave her a reason to settle the score. And she _loved _settling the score.

She slid her hand down to his ass and cupped him, moving her other hand up to join, and then she gave him a sudden tug, feeling his still hard member sink even deeper inside of her. Chuck blanched above her and propped himself on his elbows on either side of her, peering down into her face. He wore that cute expression of unsureness mixed with unadulterated lust that drove her crazy.

With a giggle, she gave him another tug, even thrusting her hips to meet him this time.

"Turn over," she prompted, shrugging cutely and biting her lip.

Shaking his head and groaning, he followed her suggestion and she swung her weight to the side to speed it up, pinning him against the mattress and straddling him.

Chuck grinned up at her, still sheathed deeply inside of Sarah, and then she sat up so that their fronts were pressed close together. As she met his gaze, Sarah started to rock back and forth on top of him, framing his face with her hands and pressing their foreheads together.

His arms wound around her torso and held her tightly, sighing her name against her lips.

Sarah smiled as he kissed her, grinding her hips against him, feeling the head of his cock stroke her g-spot. With a whimper, she pulled away and leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him. The combination of having him inside of her and the feeling of his mouth dragging from her jawline down her neck and over her chest nearly sent Sarah into a second orgasm.

She did her best to hold it off, the tightness in her belly increasing as they moved together. But then his lips were surrounding her nipple, his tongue flicking over it, and the earth shook once again. In spite of the power climax washing over her, Sarah sped her hips up, slamming herself into Chuck's lap until she felt him spasm and warmth flooded into her center.

He let out a strangled cry of her name, his face pressed so desperately against her breast. And then he fell backwards, his arms around her, pulling her down with him. She squealed and giggled breathlessly, squirming on his chest until she was comfortable, her face buried in his neck. She kissed him there and felt him turn his head so that he could respond with a kiss to her hair.

"I love you," he whispered, squeezing her.

"Mmmm, I love you, too."

Sarah Bartowski found herself grinning wildly as they stayed draped over the mattress, their limbs tangled, Chuck still buried deep inside of her. But she refused to budge for the time being. Because he was warm, and soft, and hard all at the same time. And she loved him so much.

She had never loved anything or anyone in the way that she loved him.

In the part of her mind capable of thought, Sarah sent a silent thank you back to the Sarah who decided not to run away from this man, all of those times she knew she'd thought about it. Because this feeling, as intense and wonderful as it was, had terrified her. She remembered what that feeling was because she'd felt it after Quinn. How every last part of her wanted to stay with him, but she was terrified because she didn't know him. He was nothing but an empty file, a heart on a sleeve, warm brown eyes. And even though that was all she knew, she cared a great deal about him. Already.

It was frightening how easily she fell for him. And after she came home, after she decided she was ready to see him, to find out what that Sarah had seen in this Chuck guy that made her willing to give up the spy life for a home and a family, it was so very easy to fall into this life. It was so easy to see why old Sarah was ready to sacrifice her career in the CIA for a life with Chuck Bartowski.

It wasn't a sacrifice. And that was the point, wasn't it?

Lying here in his arms, panting still, the thrill of fantastic sex still thrumming in every part of her body…Sarah knew that this life was better than anything she'd ever thought she could want or need. And at one time, she thought it was better than she deserved.

But she knew now, as Chuck whispered words of love in her ear with raw emotion tingeing his breathy voice, that she did deserve it. No matter what she'd done, no matter what she was capable of—her husband had helped her grow into someone who wasn't afraid to let the light in her soul shine for others to see. He helped her break out of her shell, step out from hiding. She deserved to be happy. Chuck made her see that.

And it was with nothing but happy thoughts that Sarah wrapped herself even tighter around him, her fingers in his hair, her skin sliding over his. The rain pelted against the window and the darkness surrounded them, but all Sarah Bartowski cared about was the man in her arms, and the future she had built with him. The future they had built together.

* * *

I would love reviews! And thank you to everyone who reviewed my first one shot. It was what made me want to write a second one.

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
